wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z ziemi na księżyc/25
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Ostatnie szczegóły. Dwudziestego drugiego listopada. Za 10 dni miała się już odbyć podróż nadziemska. Do załatwienia pozostało jeszcze tylko jedno przygotowanie trudne, niebezpieczne, wymagające nader wielkiej przezorności. Że się nie da wykonać to jedyne jeszcze przygotowanie, założył się kapitan Nicholl po raz trzeci. Tą tak niebezpieczną czynnością było nabicie kolumbiady 400tu tysiącami funtów bawełny palnej. Nicholl przypuszczał nie bez przyczyny, że przy manipulacyi z tak wielką ilością paroxylu, nie obejdzie się bez katastrof, i że tak palna masa pod ciśnieniem kuli samej, sama przez się zapalić się może. Lekkomyślność i nieostrożność Amerykanów, podnosiły jeszcze to niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ wiadomo, że nie było to nic dziwnego podczas wojny federalnej, że nabijając armaty, mieli cygara w ustach. Barbicane rozważywszy też te okoliczności, wybrał najlepszych robotników, sam kierował robotą; w skutek jego przezorności i usiłowania, przechylała się szala na jego stronę. Przedewszystkiem nie sprowadził całego naboju od razu na Stones-Hill, ale małemi częściami, w skrzyniach szczelnie zamkniętych. Te czterykroć sto tysięcy funtów podzielił na części 500 funtowe, do pakowania których użył najzręczniejszych puszkarzy z Pensacoli. Każda paka zawierała 10 części i przybywała jedna za drugą z Tampa Town koleją na Stones-Hill, przez co nigdy więcej nad 5000 funtów razem w jednem miejscu zgromadzonej bawełny do transportu nie przychodziło. Każdą skrzynię wypakowywali robotnicy i znosili na rękach ładunki do ładownicy i ustawiali we wnętrzu kolumbiady; dla ostrożności musieli robotnicy robić boso, pooddalano wszystkie maszyny parowe, a na dwie mile w około nie wolno było rozniecić najmniejszego ognia. Żeby nawet od promieni słonecznych, chociaż listopadowych, zabezpieczyć się, pracowano przeważnie nocą przy świetle sztucznem metody Ruhmkorffa, które przesyłało promienie aż do dna kolumbiady. We wnętrzu ułożone ładunki bawełny, spajano nicią kruszcową, po której miała dostać się iskra elektryczna do wszystkich części. Za pomocą bateryi elektrycznej, miano zapalić całą tę masę bawełny. Nici te spajające pojedyncze paki, schodziły się w jednym punkcie na powierzchni całego naboju, tj. na powierzchni, na której kula spocząć miała; z tego punktu zbiorowego miała iskra elektryczna po zapaleniu równoczesnem wszystkich części zejść po ścianie kolumbiady do dołu murem ocembrowanego, umyślnie na to przygotowanego. Wystarczyłoby pocisnąć tylko guzik sprężynowy od bateryi, aby zapalić w okamgnieniu 400 tysięcy funtów bawełny palnej, nie potrzeba dodawać, że próbę tę na ostatnią chwilę odłożono. Dwudziestego ósmego listopada ukończono ładowanie, ośmset pak bawełny spoczywało już we wnętrzu kolumbiady; kosztowało to nie mało trudu i niepokoju prezydenta Barbicana. – Daremnie usiłował zamknąć oczy wszystkich w Stones-Hill, co dzień przełazili ciekawi parkan, a niejednego nieroztropność dochodziła do waryacyi paleniem tytoniu w pobliżu pak bawełnianych. Co dzień irytował się Barbicane; J. T. Maston przy jego boku polował na nieproszonych gości, z wielkim zapałem zbierając tlejące ogryzki cygar, porozrzucane po różnych miejscach. Trudna sprawa, przeszło trzykroć sto tysięcy osób oblegało parkan. Michał Ardau chętnie by się ofiarował strzedz przystępu do kolumbiady, ale cóż, sam z ogromnym cygarem w ustach nie dawał wielkiej rękojmi bezpieczeństwa: prezydent Gun-klubu nie mogąc więc spuścić się na tego niepowstrzymanego palacza, wolał sam czuwać nad wszystkiem. Nakoniec, Bóg łaskaw dla artylerzystów, niczego nie brakowało – i przedsięwzięcie miało się ku końcowi. Ostatni zakład kapitana Nicholla przegrany. Pozostawało jeszcze tylko włożyć kulę do kolumbiady, i ułożyć ją na powierzchni naładowanej bawełną. Lecz przed wykonaniem tej operacyi, zaopatrzono wagon-kulę w potrzebne rzeczy. Było dosyć do zabierania, a gdyby tak Michałowi Ardauowi pozostawiono tę czynność, byłby zapełnił całą kulę, nawet i miejsca dla podróżnych zachowane. Nie do pojęcia, czego ten Francuz nie chciał brać ze sobą! ile niepotrzebnych rzeczy!– tylko że Barbicane nie dopuścił do tego; musiał więc ograniczyć się do niezbędnych w podróży rzeczy. Kilka termometrów, barometrów i lunet zapakowano do kufra z instrumentami. Podróżni zamyślali obserwować księżyc podczas podróży, a dla łatwiejszego oryentowania się zabierają z sobą doskonałą mapę Beera & Moedlera t. z.: Mappa selenographica, która z największą dokładnością przedstawiała część księżycową zwróconą ku ziemi. Najmniejsze szczegóły były oznaczone ze skrupulatną dokładnością; góry, doliny, pierścienie, kratery, szczyty z dokładnem pomiarem od góry Doesfal & Leibnitz aż do Mare frigoris, która aż do brzegów północnych sięga. Było to nieocenione dzieło dla podróżnych, mogli bowiem studyować okolice, nim na nie się dostaną. Wzięli z sobą trzy strzelby do polowania, i w bardzo wielkiej ilości prochu i ołowiu. – Nie można przewidzieć – mawiał Michał Ardau – z kim będziemy mieli do czynienia. Ludzie czy zwierzęta mogą niechętnie przyjąć naszą wizytę, dlatego nie zawadzą te środki ostrożności. Oprócz tego zabrano dla własnej egzystencyi: rydle, motyki, piłki ręczne i inne niezbędne narzędzia, nie zapominając także o ubraniu na każdą porę roku, na zimno okolic biegunowych aż do upałów strefy południowej. Michał Ardau chciał jeszcze zabrać do tej ekspedycyi pewną ilość zwierząt, ale nie ze wszystkich gatunków, bo nie uważał za potrzebne, aklimatyzować na księżycu węży, tygrysów lub innych szkodliwych zwierząt. – Nie można wiele – mówił do Barbicana – ale kilka sztuk wołów lub krów, osioł lub koń, byłyby nam tam bardzo użyteczne. – Zgadzam się zupełnie z twojem zdaniem, drogi Ardau – odpowiedział Barbicane – ale nasza kula nie jest wcale arką Noego. Nie ma tam ni miejsca ni wytrzymałości po temu. Zostańmy zatem w granicach możliwości. Ostatecznie zgodzili się podróżni na wzięcie ze sobą psa myśliwskiego, własność Nicholla. Kilka pak zboża włożono także pomiędzy niezbędne przedmioty. Gdyby tak sam Ardau decydował, nie omieszkałby wziąć i parę worków ziemi, aby ją tam zasiać. Na każdy wypadek tuzin szczepów, opakowanych w słomę, rzucił do kąta wozu. Pozostała kwestya żywności; wedle Barbicana wypadałoby wziąć ilość, mogącą na rok wystarczyć. Dodamy jednak, aby nikogo nie zadziwić, że te zasoby żywności składały się z mięsa i leguminy, prasą hydrauliczną ściśnięte tak, że w małej ilości było wiele pożywienia; nie było tam wprawdzie wielkiego wyboru, ale trudno być wybrednym w takiej wyprawie. Dwiestu litrowa bania wódki i wody, miała być dostateczna na dwa miesiące, gdyż nikt nie powątpiewał na podstawie ostatnich obserwacyi astronomicznych o istnieniu wody na powierzchni księżyca. I o tem nie wątpiono wcale, że mieszkańcy ziemi dostawszy się na księżyc, znajdą sposób do życia, gdyby i było takie ogólne mniemanie, byłby się wcale Michał Ardau nie zdecydował do współudziału w podróży. – Zresztą – mówił on raz do swoich przyjaciół – nie zupełnie będziemy oddzieleni od naszych przyjaciół, którzy zostaną na ziemi, przecie o nas nie zapomną. – O nie – z pewnością – odpowiedział J. T. Maston. – Co chcesz tem powiedzieć? – zapytał Michał Ardau. – Nic innego, jak tylko, że kolumbiada pozostanie tu – i księżyc co roku do ziemi tak się zbliży, że wyszlą nam ztąd kulę naładowaną żywnościami, które my naturalnie w oznaczonym dniu oczekiwać będziemy. – Brawo! brawo! – wołał J. T. Maston – doskonała myśl. Z pewnością, zacni przyjaciele, nie zapomniemy o was! – Spodziewam się! W ten sposób jak widzicie, będziemy mieli wiadomości z ziemi, bo nie bardzo przyjemnie by nam było, gdybyśmy nie mieli sposobu komunikowania się z naszymi przyjaciółmi na ziemi. Te słowa przejęły każdego ufnością tak dalece, że Michał Ardau byłby mógł cały Gun-klub namówić do współudziału. To co powiedział, zdawało się tak naturalne, łatwe i w następstwach konieczne, że nie wiem, coby mogło wiązać słuchacza do tej nędznej ziemi, aby nie przyłączyć się do nowych trzech podróżnych. Kiedy już nareszcie pozwożono i poukładano w kolumbiadzie różne przedmioty potrzebne, wpuszczono wodę do zmniejszenia odbicia przeznaczoną i gaz się zbierał w ustawionym zbiorniku. Chlorku potasowego i potasu rtęciowego nabrał Barbicane, pamiętny na możliwe przeszkody w podróży taką ilość, że mogła wystarczyć na dwa miesiące. Przyrząd doskonale skombinowany, miał czyścić powietrze i zwracać mu własności do życia potrzebne. Kula była zatem całkiem gotową, tylko włożyć do kolumbiady! Jednak to trudna i niebezpieczna operacya. Wyniesiono ten kulo-wóz na szczyt Stones-Hill – i zawieszono nad paszczą kolumbiady. Chwila niepokoju i obawy. Ciężar sam kuli przyciskiem bawełny mógł wywołać eksplozyę. Szczęściem nic się nie stało, kulowóz osiadł na ładunku pyroxylu – i ścisnął tylko silnej nabój kolumbiady. – Przegrałem! – rzekł kapitan Nicholl, wręczając Barbicanowi trzy tysiące dolarów. Barbicane nie chciał z początku przyjąć tych pieniędzy od towarzysza podróży, ale nareszcie uległ naleganiom Nicholla, który ze wszystkich zobowiązań przed odjazdem uiścić się pragnął. – Zatem – rzekł Michał Ardau – mam tylko jedno życzenie, mój drogi kapitanie! – Mianowicie? – Byś przegrał i drugie twoje zakłady, a nie wstrzymamy cię w drodze.